staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 04:50 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Sindbad - Przygoda w diamentowym wąwozie, odc. 3 (Abenteuer in der Diamantenschlucht); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Vipo i przyjaciele - Sewilla - Cyrulik sewilski, odc. 6 (SEVILLE The Dog Barber of Seville); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Projekt Ziemia - odc. 6 Sprzęt RTV; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 FARMA 2011 - Relacja z Międzynarodowych Targów Hodowli Zwierząt; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Jedzie ciuchcia ciuch - ciuch, odc. 45 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Kto to wymyślił?, odc. 21 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Palce); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Lev L. Spiro; wyk.:Selena Gomez, David Henrie, Jake T. Austin, Jennifer Stone, David DeLuise, Maria Canals Barrera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Komisarz Rex - odc. 8, Uciec jak najdalej (ep. 8, Lontano da qui); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Soraya - część 1 (Soraya 1/2); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2006); reż.:Lodovico Gasparini; wyk.:Anna Valle, Erol Sander, Mathilda May, MIchele Placido; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund - loty ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund - loty - w przerwie ok. 16:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 123; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Szczeniak, odc. 115 (Puppy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Tylko mnie kochaj - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Ryszard Zatorski; wyk.:Maciej Zakościelny, Julia Wróblewska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jan Frycz, Marcin Bosak, Dominika Kluźniak, Tomasz Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Efekt motyla 2 (Butterfly Effect 2) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:John R. Leonetti; wyk.:Eric Lively, Erica Durance, Dustin Milligan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Bezcenna Jane (Painkiller Jane); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2005); reż.:Sanford Bookstaver; wyk.:Emmanuelle Vaugier, Eric Dane, Richard Roundtree; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Fados (Fados); film muzyczny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Portugalia (2007); reż.:Carlos Saura; wyk.:Carlos do Carmo, Camane, Caetano Veloso, Chico Buarque de Holanda, Lila Downs; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Kino nocnych marków - Salvador (Puig Antich) (Salvador (Puig Antich)); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Manuel Huerga; wyk.:Daniel Bruehl, Tristan Ulloa, Leonor Watling, Ingrid Rubio; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 11 Babcia Dynamitka (The Flintstones ep. Foxy Grandma); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Czarna Strzała - odc 9/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Czarna Strzała - odc 10/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 536 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 56 - Ze śmiercią im do twarzy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 57 - Kto ty jesteś?; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie odc.58 - Nie ma dymu bez kaczki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Szafir - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (17) gość: Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Hrabia Monte Christo - cz. 5/8 (Comte de Monte Christo); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1818; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 U fryzjera - odc. 6 Urodziny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (46); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Kradzione żony (Stolen brides); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Barwy życia - odc. 4 "Poświęcenie"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Hit Dekady - lata 70 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:William Baldwin, Kurt Russel, Donald Sutherland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Ruby (Ruby); film akcji kraj prod.Japonia, USA (1992); reż.:John Mackenzie; wyk.:Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Arliss Howard; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Pułapka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Joanna Benda, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anita Lipnicka, Dorota Pomykała, Małgorzata Potocka, Ewa Sałacka, Jerzy Bończak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia... "Bo to nie ma co"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 18 (odc. 18); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 38 - Garncarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Zaginiony świat komunizmu, odc. 2 - Królestwo amnezji (Lost World Communis, ep. 2 - Kingdom of Forgetting); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Reytan. Z dziejów inteligencji niepokornej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:14 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:38 Newsroom - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:41 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:29 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:17 Newsroom - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO 04:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:52 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:16 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 18 (odc. 18); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO 06:40 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Obiektyw 07:55 Ginące zawody 08:15 Konik 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Tym żyje wieś 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 18 (odc. 18); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Tym żyje wieś 17:15 Światowiec 17:40 Człowiek w centrum uwagi 18:15 Recepta na zdrowie 18:30 Obiektyw 18:50 Magazyn Łomżyński 19:00 Warto tam być... 19:05 Tak było 19:35 Sekrety stylu 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 38 - Garncarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Zaginiony świat komunizmu, odc. 2 - Królestwo amnezji (Lost World Communis, ep. 2 - Kingdom of Forgetting); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Reytan. Z dziejów inteligencji niepokornej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:14 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:38 Newsroom - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO 02:02 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:41 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:29 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:53 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:17 Newsroom - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO 04:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Telekurier extra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:52 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:16 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 18 (odc. 18); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO 06:40 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 7:55 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia, USA 1995 9:45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2010 10:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie - odc. 11, Polska 2010 11:45 Hotel 52 - odc. 22, Polska 2010 12:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta - odc. 9, USA 2009 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 201, USA 2009-2010 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:20 Jaś Fasola - odc. 6, Wielka Brytania 1992 16:00 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA 1990 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Zaskórniak - odc. 234, Polska 2006 20:00 Ludzie Chudego - odc. 6, Polska 2010 22:00 Ojciec chrzestny 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1974 2:15 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Geronimo Stilton - Herbaciana opowieść - odc. 26, Włochy, Francja 2009-2010 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1391, Polska 2010 11:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1392, Polska 2010 12:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1393, Polska 2010. 12:25 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1394, Polska 2010 12:45 Chłopiec z Marsa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 14:50 Orange Warsaw Festival - Edyta Bartosiewicz 15:50 Prosto w serce - odc. 26, Polska 2010-2011 16:15 Prosto w serce - odc. 27, Polska 2010-2011 16:40 Prosto w serce - odc. 28, Polska 2010-2011 17:15 Prosto w serce - odc. 29, Polska 2010-2011 17:40 Prosto w serce - odc. 30, Polska 2010-2011 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show, Polska 2011 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Hela w opałach 4 - Hela na celowniku - odc. 51, Polska 2009 20:30 Hela w opałach 4 - Wigilia u Heli - odc. 52, Polska 2009 21:05 Terminal - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 23:45 Obserwator - thriller, USA 2000 1:45 Wulkan - odc. 2-ost., Niemcy 2009 3:35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:20 Sting - Inside the Songs of Sacred Love 5:35 Kamienica 6:30 VIP 7:00 Kinomaniak 7:30 Dekoratornia 8:00 Galileo 9:00 Upiory nie zawsze dobre 11:00 Galileo Extra 12:00 Mała czarna 13:00 Kłamczuch 14:00 Kinomaniak 14:30 ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 16:55 Życiowe role gwiazd 17:25 Życiowe role gwiazd 17:55 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 19:00 Galileo Extra 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Kair, miasto szpiegów 23:05 Bellator Fighitng Championships 1:25 Galileo 2:25 Galileo 3:15 Mała czarna 4:05 Kinomaniak 4:30 VIP 4:55 TV market 5:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Koszyc TVN 7 5:50 Misja Martyna 6:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 6:50 Telezakupy 8:55 Frasier 9:25 Wielki powrót 10:05 Tajemnice Smallville 11:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 11:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 12:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 12:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 13:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 13:30 Lot Nawigatora 15:20 Pidżama Party 17:00 Dwóch i pół 17:30 Dwóch i pół 18:00 Dwóch i pół 18:30 Dwóch i pół 19:30 Salon piękności 21:40 Porwanie na żądanie 23:40 Marsjanie atakują 1:40 Arkana magii TVP Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 101* Poszukiwania bliźniaków; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 102* Prywatny nieprzyjaciel; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 103* Propozycja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 104* Zazdrość; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 105* Lekarstwo na miłość; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 35/42 - O tym jak łatwo wpaść w gniew (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme se uzbourik); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Gdy grzyb z glonem w jednym domu staną; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 1/7* - Cień Starościca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 1/15* - Jubileusz, czyli jeszcze nie sprzątają; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 KFPP Opole - '83 - Perfect; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Info jazda - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 427 - Debiutantka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wściekłe gary - odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - P jak Potem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 796; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 315; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 316; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Tajemnicza świątynia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 11* - Szanowny pan Gestapo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Festiwal Twórczości KOROWÓD 2010 - "Nie przerywajcie zabawy" - koncert piosenek J. K. Pawluśkiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO 22:00 Kino Mistrzów - Ubu Król; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Jan Peszek, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Siudym, Jerzy Trela, Bogdan Kalus, Maria Ciunelis, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Siemion, Olgierd Łukaszewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Urodziny kabaretu RAK (bis ); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 796; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Tajemnicza świątynia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 427 - Debiutantka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (105); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1115* - Rozstania; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Wynajmę pokój; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Andrzej Titkow; wyk.:Igor Przegrodzki, Beata Ścibakówna, Michał Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz, Barbara Brylska, Elżbieta Dębska, Marta Klubowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Budka Suflera - Ona przyszła prosto z chmur; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Puls 6:00 Koń, który mówi 7:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 8:00 Hi Hi TV 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Pan Andersen opowiada 10:30 Pszczółka Maja 11:00 Byli sobie podróżnicy 11:30 Byli sobie wynalazcy 12:00 Tom i Jerry 13:00 Maska Batmana 14:40 Królewna Śnieżka 16:30 Robin Hood 17:30 Robin Hood 18:30 Barbie i magia Pegaza 20:00 Fala śmierci 23:00 Goło i wesoło 23:30 Jerry Springer Show 0:30 Sex spra II 2:30 Gryzący mordercy 3:30 Egzekutorzy 4:00 Hi Hi TV 4:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVP Kultura 08:00 Fabryka bajek - O wilkach i człowieku; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - Porwanie Serafina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 6 - Bazyliszek; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Pod jednym dachem - odc. 6/11 (Chalupari); serial komediowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ivo Pogorelich gra Poloneza fis - moll op. 44 Fryderyka Chopina (Ivo Pogorelich gra Poloneza fis - moll op. 44 Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Reminiscencje z Opola - 25 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '88. Fragmenty; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Walet pik; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Popko, Jolanta Krysowaty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Jeremi Przybora i Jerzy Wasowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Czytelnia - odc. 155; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Studio R - Gaba Kulka; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Sam na sam z Władysławem Hasiorem; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Gdyby ryby miały głos; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Tomasz Jurkiewicz; wyk.:Łukasz Chrzuszcz, Ewa Szykulska, Joanna Gryga, Jerzy Matula, Mirosław Haniszewski, Gabriela Oberbek, Beata Zawiślak, Marek Dindorf, Paweł Wiśniewski, Łukasz Lasek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 1 - Ucieczka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brzozowicz, Czesław Magnowski, Stanisław Milski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Emil Karewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Piąta rano"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Telekino - Piąta rano; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Halina Bielińska; wyk.:Małgorzata Maciąg, Małgorzata Potocka, Iwona Rulewicz, Jerzy Barankiewicz, Janusz Pomaski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Teresa Bełczyńska, Iga Cembrzyńska, Elżbieta Jodłowa, Wiesława NMazurkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kino rosyjskie - Wezwij mnie w świetlistą dal (Pozovi menya v dal' svetluyu); film obyczajowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1976); reż.:German Lavrov, Stanislav Lyubshin; wyk.:Ivan Ryjov, Mikhail Ulianov; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Co mówią lekarze; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Michał Wnuk; wyk.:Agnieszka Glińska, Dominika Ostałowska, Tomasz Borkowski, Karolina Stefańska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 73, cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Piosenki z połowy świata; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 73, cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Miłość i śmierć w Wenecji (Wings of the Dove, The); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1997); reż.:Iain Softley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Spotkanie z gwiazdą - Jean Ferrat; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Kultura w B-klasie - Koszmary w czerwieni, bieli i błękicie (Nightmares in Red, White and Blue); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Andrew Monument; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Metanoia; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Radosław Markiewicz; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Wasiuczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kult Off Kino - odc. 35 "Projekt ulica"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Rozmowy istotne - Georg Weigl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.02.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Agnieszka Bojanowska. Mój szef W. Kazimierczak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Flesz historii - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Korespondent - odc. 6 Kongo cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy. Greckie ślady Zygmunta Mineyki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Historia i film - Podziemny front cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:02 Podziemny front - odc. 1 - M - 14 odpowiada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Historia i film - Podziemny front cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 W obcym mundurze; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Galeria 37 milionów - Jan Kucz. Rzeźby; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Olejarnia Gałkowskich w Grodzisku Wielkopolskim; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gawędy historyczne - Sekret hrabiego; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Gawędy historyczne - Spadek księcia Wagabundy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Ex Libris - 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Sylwetki historyczne - Julian Konstanty Ordon; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Aleksander Kamiński; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Polskie bitwy - Bitwa pod Oliwą; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Zapomniana rocznica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Był raz dobry świat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Historia i film - Podziemny front cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:02 Podziemny front - odc. 2 - Poste restante; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Historia i film - Podziemny front cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? - cz. 1; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Jeniec Europy; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.02.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Siła tradycji - Zbroja rycerska w Rzeczpospolitej; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Dwaj ludzie z filmem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 GOPR - szlakiem pomocy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Ex Libris - 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Brzeska twierdza. Dwie obrony; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nieznana Białoruś.Odc.11 Lebiodowe lata; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Po co nam to było - Narodowy charakterek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Flesz historii - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Aleja gwiazd - Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 10 - Szantaż; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10 - Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 5/14 - Posłańcy ognia (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 6/14 - Zatoka mgieł (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 7/14 - Agnarr i Geirrod (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 8/14 - Szkoła magów (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 9/14 - Pojedynek magów (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Biblia - Apokalipsa Świętego Jana (The Bible - Apocalypsis Revelation); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (2002); reż.:Raffaele Mertes; wyk.:Richard Harris, Vittoria Belvedere, Benjamin Sadler, Christian Kochlund; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Dylematu 5 - odc. 1 - Eksplozja; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Stanisława Celińska, Zofia Czerwińska, Jerzy Bończak, Kazimierz Kaczor, Jerzy Kryszak, Wojciech Pokora, Witold Pyrkosz, Krzysztof Tyniec, Tomasz Sapryk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Okazja - odc. 6/19 - U siedmiu diabłów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Aleja gwiazd - Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 10 - Szantaż; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10 - Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pajęczarki; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki, Wojciech Malajkat, Marian Opania, Marek Walczewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Maciej Robakiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Oficer - odc. 1/13 - Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Biblia - Apokalipsa Świętego Jana (The Bible - Apocalypsis Revelation); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (2002); reż.:Raffaele Mertes; wyk.:Richard Harris, Vittoria Belvedere, Benjamin Sadler, Christian Kochlund; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: MMKS Podhale Nowy Targ - Aksam Unia Oświęcim; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ja, Herminator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - zjazd mężczyzn kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Idolka; film dokumentalny; STEREO 13:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Niemcy - Włochy; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Velux 5 Oceans - Regaty samotników; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Finał Pucharu Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ze sportowego archiwum - Najpiękniejsza gra - cz. II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - MŚ w piłce ręcznej - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Garmisch - Partenkirchen - zjazd mężczyzn kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: MMKS Podhale Nowy Targ - Aksam Unia Oświęcim; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Z archiwum TVP - Medaliści 2010; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 6:00 Orbitowanie bez cukru 7:35 Droga do domu 9:05 71 fragmentów 10:45 Ciężkie czasy 12:15 Jeż 13:55 THX 15:20 Biały domek 16:45 Wesołe w Campobello 18:20 Orbitowanie bez cukru 20:00 Zaklęci w cczasie 22:00 Krwawy Romeo 23:50 Podróż do raju 1:45 W zawieszeniu 3:50 Dzieci z Diyarbakir Cinemax 2 6:00 Szeroko otwarte okna 7:45 Syn łowcy orłów 9:10 Pamiętnik Vanessy 10:40 Za horyzontem 13:00 Życie złodzieja 15:00 Narodziny łobuziaka 15:20 Dorośli 16:45 Szeroko otwarte okna 18:30 Pamiętnik Vanessy 20:00 Pukając do nieba bram 21:30 Uznamy za zmarłego 23:05 Nie jestem Harrym Jensonem 0:45 Brzuch architekta 2:40 Ratunek 4:05 Trzech mędrców 5:30 Najlepsi reżyserzy